Under the Mask
by Lady Highschoolnerd
Summary: The truth is never what it seems to be. Under the mask Harry has put on, he is the perfect Slytherin. The real battle is about to start. But which side is he going to be on? AU after OoP.
1. Musing

This is my first fic, so _please_ bare with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**Under the Mask**

_Lady Highschoolnerd_

Chapter One: Musing and Planning

He watched his friends bicker over some charms assignment with a blank expression. His thoughts were clearly somewhere else as he pretended to struggle with his potions essay.

At a young age, he learned to hide his talents. His good grades, his bright mind, his cunningness had brought him no good with the Dursleys. And he knew it would not bring him much good in the magical world either. It was always better to be underestimated.

Though there were some unexpected occurrences throughout his past school years, he always planned ahead and took each step with a purpose. Even though the fact that the whole public would turn on him was a tad surprising, he was again in everybody's good graces. He was the Gryffindor Golden Boy, recklessly brave and fatuous, and it seemed that luck had followed him everywhere to save him. Nobody thought of him as anything else. Not even that grand, old manipulative goat who just happened to be headmaster.

He had not been so surprised when he first learned he had magic. Strange things had happened to him throughout his childhood, and he knew there had to be a reason behind his aunt and uncle's abnormal hate towards anything freaky and unnatural.

When Ron first described to him a rather biased view of the Houses, he knew immediately that he would be in Slytherin. But since itwould only attract unwanted attention if he got in, he managed to fool the hat into putting him in Gryffindor.

At the end of first year, he had not intended to be discovered by Dumbledore when he with Professor Quirrel. He had been talking to Voldemort, curious about his parents, when he had sensed Dumbledore close by and started to act. Unfortunately, the stone was gone now.

Second year, everything was fine until his best friend, Draco, had conjured the snake to tease him, since Draco knew his particular talent in the area. He himself had accidentally spoken in parselmouth when he saw the snake and everything went downhill from there. Of course, the Chambers of Secret story was a bit fabricated just for Dumbledore, since there were no other witnesses. Quite different from what really happened.

Third year, there was Sirius. He had already known that his godfather was innocent, but he couldn't forgive the bully for all the misery he had caused to other people. It reminded him too much of Dudley.

Fourth Year, oh yes, the Goblet of Fire and the Triwizard Tournament. He had liked Cedric a lot, but if Voldemort had placed a memory charm instead of killing him, there was a chance Dumbledore could have broken through that. Ron had also showed what a _great_ friend he was. He knew that Ron was jealous and impulsive, that's why he had Draco instead. But of course, the public would be in uproar if they found out he was best buddies with a Deatheater's kid.

Fifth year was torture with all the Daily Prophet articles, but it was useful. He was able to sort through all his friends and see who was truly worth it. Hermione was the usual know-it-all, that would have been fine, but her main problem was the fact that she could never refuse anyone of authority. In the end, he had also gotten that Umbridge toad, so he was happy.

And now, here he was- sixth year. He still tried to stay friend with Hermione and Ron, but sometimes, they were insufferable. But then, they completed the look of the perfect Gryffindor, being best friends with a lightsided pureblood and a muggleborn.

But after learning the full extent of Dumbledore's manipulative nature, he wouldn't be surprised if they reported his every move back to the old coot.

He was brought back into the present as Hermione waved her hand in front of his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "you seem a tad bit tired."

"Well, yeah, after I finish Snape's essay, I'll head up," he answered as he pulled up his "exhausted" face.

Both of his friend took it immediately. _Well there actually are some good things about having Gryffindor friends_, he thought.

As he slowly completed his Potions essay, he went back to his train of thought. He was tired of being the world's whipping boy and martyr. It had to end soon, or he would explode someday. But he still wanted to die a hero... So how was how was he going to die? And use it to his fullest benefit?

* * *

Please, please review! Any feedback is appreciated!

I'll try to update soon... but I have school to put up with first!

* * *

edited 3/24 


	2. Practice

**Under the Mask**

_Lady Highschoolnerd_

Disclaimer: Everything is JK Rowling's. I don't own anything, except the laptop I am using and that's because my parents gave it to me. What I am trying to say is that I am poor, so obviously I don't own anything.

A/N: Hope you like my second chapter! I am all excited about writing it because people put me on their alert list! _Squeals and jumps around!_ I feel so loved! Sorry, I'm a bit hyper right now. On with the story.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Practice_

He slowly opened his eyes as the felt his senses adjust to his dark surroundings. When he was certain that everybody else was asleep, he whispered _Tempus_

_3:17 am_

He definitely had enough sleep. He slowly stirred as he prepared to leave to his practice room. After the Chamber of Secrets event, he became aware of how important it was to keep his body in shape. No matter how wide a range of spells he knew, it would do him no good if he did not have the energy and stamina to cast them. He stared to used the only room he knew few would have access to, the _Chamber of Secrets._

_How ironic_, he thought_, and how fitting_.

Ever since, he had been using it for his daily exercise. During the summer after second year, Draco invited him over to his family's ancestral home, Malfoy Manor. There he had learned how to handle and fight with daggers and swords, arts that had to be constantly practiced to keep them in their top shapes. He had also learned the darker spells that were borderline illegal or illegal.

He knew that the world was not black and white, nor was it good and evil. There were only some instances of right or wrong. The only thing he and Voldemort did not approve of was random and meaningless killing. Each death had a specific purpose and goal. Voldemort's earlier words were true. _There is only power and how to use it._

He knew that the _great _Albus Dumbledore have done enough shady things that it could have earned him over ten life sentences in Azkaban. Only the icon of the light used more underhand and silent ways than the direct and violent ways the Dark Lord used.

He silently took his wand, invisibility cloak, and the new map of Hogwarts he had created with him. In second year, he had told his "friends" about the Marauder's Map because the twins already knew about it. He had by then also figured out a way to manipulate it to his advantage. He could make the map show fake dots of people, or eliminate specific areas of the map to keep them a secret. It helped to have the blood of one of the makers of the map running through his veins.

In third year, with all the panic about Sirius Black, he managed to make a new and better map, a more improved version of the one his father and friends had created. It was invisible to the eye of anybody except himself and it showed a three-dimensional view of Hogwart. Only few spells can fool it, and he knew the only person with the power to cast them was Lord Voldemort, somebody he trusted enough to know that he did not want to kill him.

As he crept around to the second and more discrete entrance of the Chamber of Secrets, one that Voldemort had told him about, he kept his ears and senses open. Mrs. Norris should not be able to find him since he had cast a scentless charm on himself and a silencing charm on his shoes, but it never hurt to be alert.

When he had finally arrived in the charms corridor and walked up to one of the niches on the walls, he hissed _Open for the heir_ and a part of the wall moved enough so a person like him can fit through.

Unlike the sink in the girl's bathroom, there were no snakes and hints that it contained an entrance. He crept down the stairs, carefully to avoid any of the rocks and moss that was scattered across the passage.

In the past few years, he took it upon himself to redecorate the large area to make it more inviting and cozy. He had kept all the statues, even though he did not particularly enjoy staring at them, but it would be disrespectful to destroy the properties of one of the founders. Now, he had created a living and studying area with beds, sofas, fireplaces, and most importantly, a library. He filled the shelves with some of his more "light" books incase this place was searched. On the far side of the open space, he created an exercise area, filled with dummies and equipment- a collection of his practice daggers and swords, some expensive body armor, and some muggle guns. Like what he mentioned before, it never hurt to be prepared.

This day had been particularly taxing on him because of the extremely loud and rather violent shouting match his friends had in the common rooms. Simply thinking about it gave him a headache.

_Oh yes,_ he remembered, _I need to strengthen my mind shields so I could be prepared if Dumbledore tried anything, like reading my thoughts._

With that thought in mind, he started his warm ups and stretching. He had one hard and bleak day in front of him. His classmates simply make too much noise. Definitely not good to his health.

* * *

Read and Review, please. 

It will make my day happier!


	3. Productive Day

**Under the Mask**

_Lady Highschoolnerd_

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! I don't own anything!

A/N: Please review! I feel like I am a failure when nobody seems to be reading my work. I still have an essay to write for AP World, but instead I am doing this. So please, read and review! smiles widely

* * *

_Chapter Three: Productive Day_

He was right. After he finished his daily exercises, he went back to his room as the sun started to crept above the horizon. He would always be in the Gryffindor common room around five-ish to avoid any very early risers.

He thought back to how he spent his last few hours; he loved the feeling of the cold, smooth metal in his hand. It felt great to know that he was in control and that he could protect himself.

Every time he hit his targets, the moving dummies, he felt a sense of satisfaction and accomplishment. He has come a long way.

_I could only hope my classes are that productive_, he thought as he centered the room he shared with the other boys and pulled over the cover to get a few more hours of sleep. Ron would probably wake him up before class started.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

And he was right, Ron did. But it was not the way he wanted to be awakened.

He blearily opened his eyes as Ron shook him, "We are going to be late and miss breakfast!" Ron yelled frantically into his ear. Or at least he tried. Ron was currently trying to brush his teeth, pull on a pair of pants, and wake Harry up at the same time.

_Probably doesn't want to miss his precious food_, Harry thought amusingly.

He got up and prepared for the day at a much slower pace. He never has a good start on a day without breakfast, but he didn't consider it in the life or death situation Ron did.

With only half an hour left before they had to leave for their first class, Transfiguration, Harry and Ron headed down to the great hall, but he knew that he had more than enough time to eat.

When he arrived there and sat down, he put a healthy and not overly sweet breakfast on his plate- eggs, ham, and some pancakes and toast.

All three of them, Harry, Hermione, and Ron arrived in the room with five minutes to spare, but throughout the whole time, Ron was complain about how he did not get enough to eat.

Harry simply wanted to strangle him. _I wonder what would happen to him if he was locked inside with some meager food pushed through a stinking cap flap!_ He thought savagely.

Ron's whining only stopped when the bell rang, and Professor McGonagall started lecturing.

"Well, come on, get out your notes, we don't have all day," she instructed in her usual no-nonsense voice.

When all the students were ready, she started to speak again.

"Today, we will be turning rocks into animals. We will first start with smaller mammals, since we have already completed the transfiguration of cold-blooded animals. Then each of you will proceed at different paces, according to how well you complete each transfiguration."

The Professor talked about the wand movement and went more into detail about the theory before allowing the student to practice on their own as she walked around the classroom, pointing out errors and awarding points.

Every time Draco and his father visited him in the room at Privet Drive or he visited Malfoy Manor, Draco's father would teach him spells, but he would always each him spells that were above seventh year or not taught at Hogwarts.

Each time Harry asked, his father had replied, saying that "he didn't want him to even waste more time in class if he already knew all the things" and that "it would only seem more convincing if he truly did not know it and was learning it in earnest."

Of course, it made perfect sense to Harry, so he stopped asking after a while. Anyways, the spells he was taught out of school were much more practical and useful in the real world.

How was he able to win a battle if he takes eight seconds to change a pebble into a cute, fluffy bunny rabbit while the opponent was flinging spells at him?

Transfiguration passed without much incident as Hermione, as always, mastered the spell first and Harry tried to dawdle and seem as average as possible.

Last year, he had finally dropped and Care of Magical Creatures so he could take Runes. He had explained to Dumbledore that the Dark Lord was back again, and that he wanted to be prepared. Dumbledore took the reply with a pleased smile and his madly twinkling eyes.

He had also tearfully explained to Hagrid that over a cup of tea how Voldemort was finally back, and he wanted to be prepared when he finally faced him, so he could make his parents proud, and that he was truly regretful that he had to drop Care of Magical Creatures. He also mentioned that Hagrid was a wonderful teacher, and the lessons were all _so_ interesting, but Dumbledore had said that Runes would help more in a battle.

Overall, they were both very convincing performances. Some of Harry's best, in fact.

The only reason he had kept Divination was so that he could possibly be there in case the "fraud" were to give another prophecy.

Transfiguration wasn't much help, but in runes, Harry learn how to make protective shields from runes that would be more durable and last longer. It was perfect for battle, which made him cheerful. Lunch was noisy and boisterous as usual, but in Charms he had another surprise. There he learned how to charm objects to reflect anything that was thrown, including most spells. Very, very useful.

During dinner, he excused himself saying that he forgot something in the Runes classroom. Instead, he met up with Draco to discuss what was happening with Lord Voldemort and how the Ministry of Magic was faring.

As he sat down to do his homework after dinner, he agreed with Hermione that it was certainly a very productive day.

All he had to do now was finish the assignment Voldemort had given him. He had been wanting to do it for some time anyways.

He was going to stage his death.

* * *

Thanksto all the people who reviewed! 

I love reviews. So please…


	4. Tedious Work

**Under the Mask**

_Lady Highschoolnerd_

Disclaimer: I am a high school student who has nothing except her laptop computer and her books. Please, I don't own anything! J.K. Rowling is the one who's rich and owns everything! Not me!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, especially those from Vivilp182and animelvr4evr. You guys made my day so much brighter! _Hands out cookies and winks_ Hope you like my next chapter!

* * *

_Chapter Four: Tedious Work_

He was pondering over his thoughts and plans once again in his bed as he listened to the snoring of his roommates. It was too dangerous to leave anything on paper, so instead he kept everything with him in his mind. It was definitely not as risky since he had his Occulmency shields that were better than most Masters in that art. He had used his vast knowledge of both the Muggle and Magical world to engineer his own unique and almost impenetrable shield consisting of Motherboards, Prisons, Mazes, Locks, and Hiding charms among other things. It was very easy for an invading force to get lost and trapped, therefore forcing their minds to be at Harry's mercy.

Especially now that his mind was organized to the most insignificant detail, it was impossible for him to forget anything. A huge plus for his studies, but also for everyday life in general.

He was currently trying to organize his thoughts about what he needed to get done. In order to make his death look perfect, before he even started to think about how it was going to happen, he had to plan out every escape route, every entrance, every schedule every creature in the castle had, all the way down to every possible thing that could go wrong. There could be nothing left to chance. But if he were to be found out, there would be no second chance for him. The members of the fired chicken would trail him like shadows. It could simply _NOT_ go wrong.

Several months ago, he had started taking note of each teacher's routine. When they usually arrived in the Great Hall, their classroom schedules, their breaks, the passages and shortcuts they used, the locations of their living quarters, and the list simply went on and on. He pretty much knew more than enough of the things he wanted to ever know about any of the teachers.

Along the way, he also picked up a few people to help him with his notes. There was Dobby, Winky, Draco, Blaise, and the group of Slytherin friends he learned to trust with his life. As for Dobby and Winky, he had asked them if they would to work for him while in the pretense of working for the Hogwarts kitchens. Dobby had been elastic at prospect of working for famous Harry Potter, and after assuring Winky numerous times that she would be welcome, Harry was sure that she was also very excited to be able to work for a proper family.

After binding Dobby and Winky to him so no _shady _characters could force them to reveal any of their secrets, he had informed them that he was paying them ten galleon a month. Since they deserved the money for all the hard work they had done and will do for him. He gave them specific people to trail and take notes of weeks, and this significantly lightened his almost unbearable workload. He also asked them to try to find or sketch a complete diagram of all the entrances and passages they could find complete, with the moving paintings and statues.

Draco would have usually considered his totally above his "purebloodness", but since this was for his best friend, he readily agreed. He was happy to be able to assist Harry in any way. He also had the rest of both his and Harry's friends observe the daily occurrences, in case there were anything Dobby and Winky missed. Since they couldn't risk any sort of leak, Harry and Draco had all of their friends sworn to silence, even though they would have loved to trust the others. There was trust and then there was**_ trust._** (a/n: I got this off somebody's story, sorry I simply don't remember whose!)

Unfortunately, this was only the start of the beginning of his assignment. But fortunately, this was also the most tedious part. There was going to be fun stuff ahead, but he could not rush this. He was setting crucial groundwork, but he knew that if he wanted this to be finished by the end of sixth year, he better pick up his pace. With that last thought, he drifted off to sleep, ready for his internal alarm clock to wake him up at three for his daily exercises.

* * *

A/n: Please read and review. It only takes a few seconds. On the other hand, it takes me much longer to write the chapter. So please, show your appreciation. 


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**Under the Mask**

_Lady Highschoolnerd_

Disclaimer: Don't sue, please. I don't own anything.

A/N: Even though this chapter is quite short, there is still a lot going on. Hope you enjoy it! I have been extremely busy with school. Please read and review!

Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise

He woke up ritually around three and made his way up down to the Chamber of Secrets. There, he exhausted his energy reserves as he kicked and punched, swung and parried both with his sword and daggers and occasionally used his wand as he sparred with the dummies.

As he was walked back to the Common Room after he finished training, he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. _It should not be happening, I am wearing an invisibility cloak._ He thought warily. As he was fully prepared to turn about and knock the unknown person out, he heard the deep, melodious voice, "_Dumbledore is getting suspicious, either fool him or lie low. He might find out_." And with an elegant sweep of cloak, the figure was gone.

After that, his breathing came in short gasps. There was somebody here even more experienced than himself he obviously did not know about. Who could there be other than Draco? He slowed worked out all the possibilities. It could be a pureblood, but whether that person was female or male was still debatable. It would simply require the casting of a voice-altering spell; something he knew more than half the school was capable of. He saw the quiet calculating steps the mysterious person took; he or she was someone who was a master of an art that obviously required grace, agility, and precision. A sword master? A dancer?

He spent much of the next day examining the student body. Who could it possibly be? Everything else he was doing had to be put on hold. It was too risky to have an unknown factor who knew a bit more than safe about himself running around.

Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Or Slytherin? If he or she was in the first three, the person must either have another trait that overshadowed his or her cunningness. Slytherin seemed to be the appropriate answer but anything was possible- just look at himself!

As he grumbled under his breathe, he decided that the person who definitely be able to remain unfound if he or she wished it to be so. There was no point trying, the best and easiest way would be to wait for he or she to step forward. Maybe, he or she might even be eager to support his cause, seeing how he wasn't turned in to Dumbledore yet.

For the next few days, he waited for any clues or signs the mysterious person left for him. Possibly a message by owl, or a misplaced comment. But not surprisingly, nothing came up. Everybody and everything ran it's usual monotone routine. It was not until six days later when he finally encounter the same person.

He was taking his trips to the Chamber with even more caution and attention than before. He kept his ears and eyes peaked for any sign of movement or sound. Perhaps a faint swish of a robe or some heavy breathing.

As he walked his way back to the Gryffindor tower, he heard a soft chuckle in the shadows. He jumped back in alert, his wand out and his other hand gripping a dagger he kept hidden in his coat. A person in a dark, heavy cloak with a hood over his or her head emerged from the dark. He could see that the person was spindling, but the cloak covered so much of was hard to tell which gender the person might be.

The person started speaking, through this time in a much more high-pitched and sweet voice, that of a girl's this time.

"You did not seem to heed my warning. I am simply trying to help you, for I believe I know what you are trying to achieve. It would truely be a pity if you failed because a large amount of people would gain significantly if your missionwas completed," the person said with an amused tone in his or her voice.

"We believe that the headmaster have been more of a hinderance than a help to the wizarding world in general. I would be glad to assist you, even though my family and I have no connections to the Dark Lord. "The person continued as Harry listened attentively, though he never let his guard down.

As he or she finished,the personreached both hands up to the hood and drew it back in one swift move.

* * *

A/N: I _LOVE_ reviews! And I love reviewers as well! Sorry about the cliffhanger. So any suggestion on who you want it to be? Also, do you have any pairings in mind you would like? 


	6. Gaining

**Under the Mask**

_Lady Highschoolnerd_

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews. They made my day! Hope you like the next chapter! And please don't forget to review! ;)

* * *

_Chapter 6: Gaining_

He stared incredulously at the figure. The Ice Queen of Ravenclaw? THE all-time bookworm and unofficial hottest girl of his year? The one girl that all the boys were after for her stunning looks and perfect body? She even got grades higher than Hermione and that was a feat itself. He simply stared when her face came into view. After all, who wouldn't like the sweet, but cold girl with large royal blue eyes that overwhelmed her face completed with full pink lips and thick, long, luscious brown hair so dark it seemed black.

The said girl gave a beautiful, tinkling laughter. "_Remember me?"_ she asked.

Harry could only do the imitation of a gold fish. She just looked on amusingly.

When he finally found his voice, he croaked two words, "_Daphne Greengrass_?"

"_Yep, who else?"_ she replied with a refulgent smile.

He racked his brain for any information he had about her. She was currently the 6th year female perfect for Ravenclaw. A naturally studious girl who, it was rumored, to have stayed in the library from the time class ended to the curfew time. It was said that she usually kept to herself, but was always aware of what was going on. The last time somebody had mocked and teased her about her studying habit and invited her to stay in his bed instead, that person spent the next month in the hospital wing, unconsious from a concussion, a bruised private, a broken wrist, and a few fractured ribs. Ever since that particular, none of the boys dared to approach her, seeing how they finally learned their lesson. She was a beauty beyond their reach and hope.

Unfortunately for Hermione, Daphne was also the one most likely to make Head Girl next year. As he thought of the possible canidates he had as the _mysterious person_, she seemed to fit. She walked and moved with grace that could rival Professor Snape's, and she never had any trouble carrying all those heavy tomes of books she frequently read from. She was a pureblood from a family that could trace their family tree back to before the founder were around. Her family had asocial standing that rivaled the Malfoys. She was the oldest child of the family, and as pureblood tradition, she had to uphold the family's honor and prestige through not only acidemics but also the traditional tournaments and sports. Namely fencing, dancing, dueling, and in some cases, politics. He visibly grimaced as he thought of all the times he spent on those particular arts. The bruises, sore feet, brain overload, and just utter exhuastion he had underwent with Draco's family was in no way fun, but he knew they would prove their worth someday.

Daphne coughed politely to bring him from his thoughts.

Harry swiftly went down on one knee and kissed her knuckles. He then gave a breathtaking smile and said "_It's a pleasure and honor to finally meet you, madam_." He silently thanked Merlin when the pureblood eloquent lesson that were drilled into his head finally took over.

She gave a small curtsey in return. "_I wish to talk further with you_," she continued on,_ "but at a disclosed and safer location, please follow me."_

She walked into a connected hallway and faced the nearest suit of armor. She tapped it twice and whispered a few choice words as the armor disappeared from view as a dark passage loomed ahead.

_"Come along, this is simply a secret passage to one of the unused classrooms I have protected myself. There's anti-eavesdropping, privacy, notice-me-not, and silencing charms, among some other lesser known spells." _She beckoned for him to follow.

Harry stood still before the passageway, not budging an inch. _"I will only follow you if you swear an oath not to harm me_," he said adamantly.

Daphne nodded in agreement and understanding. "_Smart and cautious_," she remarked.

_"I, Daphne Alexandria Emeria Greengrass, of the Greengrass, Black, and Fari families swear on my body and magic, not to harm or hurt Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, should he not attempt to do so in return." _

He accepted and then proceeded to follow her through the passage. When he reached the doors at the end of the passage and Daphne opened them, he gasped.

As he marveled at the elegance and the impressive architecture of the place, his mind was finally able to process where he was. When he did, he quickly spun around to face Daphne and almost lost his balance on the smooth, slippery floor.

He knew this place. He was standing in the Founder's Chambers.

* * *

A/n: Read and Review please. You know how much I love reviews! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Under the Mask**

Lady Highschoolnerd

Disclaimer: Nothing! _cries_ I don't own anything!

A/n: I love review! I love reading them too. Please read and review! I'll love you as well! _Jumps up and down with pompoms. _Sorry, that didn't even rhyme. I am pathetic with stuff like that. Next chapter coming up!

* * *

Chapter 7: Placing the Cards

"_How?_ " She voiced his concern. _"Of course you know these rooms can only be found by a heir. I am one, but which one, that is for me to know and you to find out."_ She finished quite effectively stopping the rush of question Harry had for her. _Of course she wouldn't tell; anyone with half a brain would keep quiet about something that significant. _He thought to himself.

"_Here, let us sit down and have a nice talk,"_ she said leading him to some comfy chair around a fireplace. "Would you like something drink? I have tea, coffee, perhaps wine. Or maybe some pastries or some cake?"

"Green tea please," he replied. The one big no-no that purebloods were taught was to never get drunk. Being inebriated can cause people to unexpectedly spill important information or commit some foolish or dangerous act that could most likely make the front page of the Daily Prophet the next morning or possibly even worse, go through whole rundown in the Hogwarts' gossip mills.

Once she fetched her own personal house-elf at Hogwarts to get that for Mr. Potter, she continued once again. _"My family and I are firmly willing to help you in this cause. It is a just one. Something the wizarding world needs. And we do not need a senile, manipulative old man as the head of it. We will offer you our support and resources for our task. Do you accept."_

Harry quickly nodded his head and smiled. _"I need all the help I can receive. I will be forever grateful." _

"My families has allies and strong influence in the political worlds of both the Muggles and Wizards. I know it would be maudlin to believe that Muggles are weak and useless, they could kill almost all of our magical population if they so desire with those atomic bombs of theirs. We also have connections with the more non-humans, the elves, vampires, and werewolves respect us for the help we have given to them over the years. I am sure though that you already have solid support in those communities, am I correct?"

"Yes, but more help would never hurt," he replied. He remembered back to the time he had first encountered such wonders. He was a curious, adorable looking thirteen year old traveling with Draco to see magical forests around the world. They had crept away from his father who was busy making notes of all the exotic species inhabiting the forests. They wondered deeper in and got hopelessly lost, but somehow they managed to stumble upon a civilization of elves. Not the poor house elves that were stepped on by the human populations but real, tall, graceful, and beautiful elves. They had looked upon the structures and architecture in wonder. They loomed over the landscape, but blended in perfectly with the rest of the forest in the coziness and grandeur.

Some really nice elfing children spotted them and beckoned for them to play with them. Along the way, they managed to learn that there were elven civilizations spread all over the world, though invisible to the eyes except for good-hearted, pure, and good intentioned people. Before the time of the four founders, the elves had realized the devastations humans could cause with their greed and narrow-mindedness. The elves opted to open other planes were their civilizations flourished away from human influence and eyes. Occasionally humans manage to come across their civilization, but using elves brand of magic, all humans who passed through had a sort of mind barrier around their knowledge of elves and prevents them from voicing their experience. Those kinds of magic are impossible to break through much less force information through torture or V. Elven magic are undetectable by others sources of magic, and they are the most potent of them all. However, elves only use them for healing and building, but never for destruction. They managed to live in peace and harmony, but at the time of their breaking, they believe the humans to be unstoppable and helpable in their path to hate and destruction.

Harry and Draco interacted with the elves they met with and earned their liking. Over the years, the two boys visited them whenever they found time, and enjoyed helping their communities. The elves held respect for the boys for their openmindedness and eagerness to help others.

The vampires and werewolves also held the boys in such regards, but since human influences always managed to scatter throughout the populations, there were always a few individuals who held them in contempt and hate. The boys also managed to earn the respect of the goblins by remember each one they meet by their given name, not as some random creature beneath their notice.

Harry knew that all magical creatures respected the Greengrass family for always preventing or at least trying to prevent harmful laws restricting magical creatures from passing. Other pureblood families also had some of that ability, but there were a few, such as the Bones and Greengrass family who always stood firm in their belief of righteousness and justice, that had more power over others not solely because of the power of their money and name, but also because of the integrity they always held.

Daphne continued on as she pulled out two matching plain silver rings out from her pocket, " _Keep this ring with you during all times, I have a matching one, to others it will feel and look like a muggle ring, but simply think about the fact that you have to contact me and that should open a mind link between us for the duration of the conversation. They cannot be taken off in any way, shape, form without the consent of the wearer of his or her own free will. I hope to meet you at another time to discuss some more areas of interest and conditions. Unfortunately, I have some work I have to do, so when is a good time for you?"_

Harry quickly went over his schedule. "_How able unused classroom across from the one-eyed witch? I should be able to do it around eight. Is that a possible time and place for you?"_

"_Sure, just remember, there are eyes watching you and ears listening to your every word almost everywhere in the castle."_ She took her leave and they both stood up. She pointed out to him a shorter way to the Gryffindor common room, and nodded. "_Good day _," she muttered in passing.

He inclined his head and returned the greeting, and they both went their separate ways as if the meeting never took place.

As he fell in bed, he praised himself of the fact that the pieces were finally falling into place.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter for me! Longest one yet but it's still not as long as I hope it to be. I'll try harder next time! Please read and review! I'll love you forever! 


End file.
